Harry Potter House Quiz
by MooBerry- I AM THE BAUX GHOST
Summary: This personality quiz is formatted like a "Choose Your Own Adventure Book" and is very easy to take. It tests you for 5 different outcomes, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Raven Claw, Hufflepuff and Muggle. Unlike my Percy Jackson quiz, this quiz DOES NOT contain loops. Please review, these tests are very time consuming. If you have any quiz ideas please leave a review or PM me. Thank You.
1. Page 1

Page 1

* * *

Which description best fits your personality?

a) I'm kinda a loner, I like to keep to myself. My dry, sarcastic nature makes people tend to dislike me, at least until they get to know me.

b) I'm pretty smart. My common since and maturity never fail to impress.

c) I'm very loyal to my friends and I make them easily. I'd consider myself a generally nice person.

d) I'm definitely a nerd. People think I'm weird at first but once they get to know me they realize I'm pretty cool.

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 2

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 4

If you chose answer c) proceed to page 6

If you chose answer d) proceed to page 7


	2. Page 2

Page 2

* * *

Do you tend to make impulsive decisions that hurt others?

a) I try not to but sometimes I can't help it.

b) Not really, I think before I act most of the time.

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 3

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 4


	3. Page 3

Page 3

* * *

Pretend you're in high school. You're friend wants to pass notes during a test so you can help each other get better scores. It wouldn't be very hard to cheat without the teacher noticing. Would you do it?

a) Ha! My teachers an idiot, he would never notice me cheating. Besides, even if I did get caught, it would be worth it.

b) No way! If my friends too stupid to pass a test they can go find a tutor. I'm not helping them.

c) I wouldn't cheat to help my friend, instead I would volunteer to study with. That way, we both can improve.

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 35

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 36

If you chose answer c) proceed to page 37


	4. Page 4

Page 4

* * *

Are you a competitive person?

a) Totally!

b) No, not really.

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 5

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 6


	5. Page 5

Page 5

* * *

Your in a race against two 7 year olds and a 4 year old, what do you do?

a) Let the little kids win! It's the nice thing to do.

b) EAT MY DUST CHILDREN!

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 9

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 28


	6. Page 6

Page 6

* * *

You see a bully taunting a kid your age. What would you do?

a) I would help them!

b) I want to _think_ I could help them but I think I'd be too shy.

c) I wouldn't help them, they should handle their own problems.

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 8

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 9

If you chose answer c) proceed to page5


	7. Page 7

Page 7

* * *

Are you a logical thinker?

a) Nope.

b) I'm definitely on the more logical side of things.

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 9

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 10


	8. Page 8

Page 8

* * *

You're out hiking. The trail branches off in two directions in front of you. One is more rugged and interesting, the other is tame and flat.

a) I seek adventure! I'd take the path less traveled over a boring trail any day!

b) I'm totally fine with the nice flat trail. I don't mind if it's predictable.

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 11

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 12


	9. Page 9

Page 9

* * *

Are you a forgetful person?

a) No.

b) What was the question again?

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 10

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 27


	10. Page 10

Page 10

* * *

Do you keep your word?

a) I always follow through with my promises.

b) I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of a flake.

c) The simple solution to this problem: Don't make promises!

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 3

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 12

If you chose answer c) proceed to page 21


	11. Page 11

Page 11

Do you respect your elders?

a) Always!

b) Ha! You're joking right?

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 15

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 13


	12. Page 12

Page 12

Is it okay to be rude to strangers?

a) Of course! I'm never going to see them again, so why does it matter?

b) No way! It's always good to make a first impression. Besides, you never know, you may end up working for them some day!

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 13

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 26


	13. Page 13

Page 13

Are you mean spirited person?

a) Yep, and I don't care.

b) Nope.

If you chose answer a) you may need to rethink your resent life choices. Proceed to page 14

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 16


	14. Page 14

Page 14

Congratulations, your house is Slytherin...Hopefully you won't end up evil.

But no promises!

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 3


	15. Pafe 15

Do you panic easily?

a) No, not really

b) Sees spider, "AHHHHHH!" *hyperventilation*

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 18

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 17


	16. Page 16

Page 16

* * *

Do you have "Street Smarts?"

a) Nope.

b) Yes, I have pretty good instincts

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 17

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 18


	17. Page 17

Page 17

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is Hufflepuff!

* * *

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 3


	18. Page 18

Page 18

* * *

Are you an intelligent person (Intellectually)?

a) Yes

b) I'm kinda dumb

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 19

If you chose answer b) try Lumonsity ...or summer school. Just Kidding! Proceed to page 17


	19. Page 19

Page 20

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is Ravenclaw!

* * *

If you would like to continue this quiz, proceed to page 3


	20. Page 20

Page 20

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is Ravenclaw!

* * *

If you would like to continue this quiz, proceed to page 3


	21. Page 21

Page 21

* * *

Do you think you are a witch/wizard?

a) Of course, I'm too awesome to be a muggle.

b) Prob not.

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 23

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 22


	22. Page 22

Page 22

* * *

You're a muggle, sorry...


	23. Page 23

Page 23

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is definitely Slytherin. Your arrogance gave you away, buddy.

* * *

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 3


	24. Page 24

Page 24

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is Gryffindor!

* * *

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 3


	25. Page 25

Page 25

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is Slytherin!

* * *

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 3


	26. Page 26

Page 26

* * *

Do you overthink things?

a) Not really, my life is pretty orderly.

b) Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. How specific does my answer have to be? Is it asking if I overthink in general or just today. Because if if was talking about generally overthin...

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 29

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 27


	27. Page 27

Page 27

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is Hufflepuff!

* * *

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 3


	28. Page 28

Page 28

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is Slytherin!

* * *

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 3


	29. Page 29

Page 29

* * *

Would you consider yourself wise?

a) Hell no!

b) I like to think I'm pretty wise.

* * *

If you choose answer a) proceed to page 31

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 30


	30. Page 30

Page 30

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is Ravenclaw!

* * *

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 3


	31. Page 31

Page 31

* * *

Are you a loyal friend?

a) Yes, I always stand by my friends.

b) nope.

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 32

If you chose answer b) I'm really glad I don't know you. Hahaha, proceed to page 25


	32. Page 32

Page 32

* * *

Are you an adventurous person?

a) Yep!

b) hahaha *awkward laugh* Runs into house, locks all doors and windows.

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 33

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 34


	33. Page 33

Page 33

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is Gryffindor!

* * *

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 3.


	34. Page 34

Page 34

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is Hufflepuff!

* * *

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 3


	35. Page 35

Page 35

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is deffinetly Slytherin!


	36. Page 36

Page 36

* * *

Congratulations! Your house is definitely Ravenclaw!


	37. Page 37

Page 37

* * *

Are you an athletic person?

a) Yes, I am.

b) Hahahaha, you're kidding right?

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 40

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 38


	38. Page 38

Page 38

* * *

Are you good at finding things you've lost?

a) Yes, I'm a very good finder.

b) WHERE ARE MY CAR KEYS DAMMIT?!

* * *

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 39

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 36


	39. Page 39

Page 39

* * *

Congratulation! Your house is definitely Hufflepuff!


	40. Page 40

Page 39

* * *

Congratulation! Your house is definitely Hufflepuff!


End file.
